goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
The Troublemakers Steal The Wi-Fi/Busted
Skunk: Man I Hate when they make grounded videos out of me i know i'll steal there wi-fi so they won't make grounded videos of Me. Fox: And Me Rabbit: And Me Custard & Jazzi: Us! Nick & Perry: Yeah! Cujo: Let's Go for It! Pennywise: If We Steal the Wi-Fi from Everybody else, nobody will belave it's us! Fritz the Cat: This is gonna be part of the plan and Go! (The Troublemakers stole the Wi-Fi from Parents and Guardians) Gumball Watterson: What The Where's the Wi-Fi. Spyro: Gumball What's Going on? Gumball Watterson: The Wi-Fi ran Out. Red Claw: What The Wi-Fi Gone? Tyrannor: Are You Kidding Me! Lincoln Loud: I Hate when The Wi-Fi Ran Out. (meanwhile at Skunk's House) Drago's Bewilderbeast: Huh? The Wi-Fi Not Connected? The Red Death: Muddy Bewilderbeast What Happen? Drago's Bewilderbeast: We Lost The Wi-Fi Signal i have no idea how it happen. The Red Death: This had Better Not Be Skunk but if he Did He'll be punished and he'll do Weekend Chores. (meanwhile at Rabbit's House) Tai Lung: Hey! Coming What's The Matter with it? Lord Shen: Tai Lung is something Wrong? Tai Lung: Yes the Wi-Fi Signal is Missing from our Internet. Kai: Really? If i Catch Rabbit for Stealing out Wi-Fi He'll End Up doing Weekend Chores! (meanwhile at Fox's House) Elora: The Wi-Fi It's Gone. Hunter: Elora? You we're Saying? Elora: Our Wi-Fi Ran Out. Bianca: What It's Ran Out If Fox made that Happen She'll End up going Weekend Chores. (meanwhile at Cujo's house) Kitty Katswell: The Wi-Fi Oh No! Dudley Puppy: Kitty The Wi-Fi is Out. Kitty Katswell: I Know but We'll have to Get it Back. Dudley Puppy: But How? Kitty Katswell: Simple Really if Cujo cause that Wi-Fi to be Out He be Punished. (meanwhile at Pennywise's House) Darth Vader: What My Wi-Fi is Gone? Kylo Ren: Grandfather Look what Happen to my Iphone it's got no Wi-Fi! Darth Vader: I Know but i would reset it but if Pennywise made that happen He'll be grounded. (meanwhile at Gage Creed's House) Sora: Hey My Wi-Fi It's Completely Gone! Ventus: Sora, What Happen to Our Wi-Fi! Sora: I Have no Idea when i search any upcoming Disney XD shows it was vanished. Ventus: Vanished? This Had Better Not be Gage Creed! (meanwhile at Fritz the Cat's house) Elvira: What The The Wi-Fi is Out? Chester: Are you Sure! Elvira: Yes I'm Sure but If Fritz the Cat did this He'll be punished by doing Weekend Chores! Chester: Then Let's Ask him What has Happen to the Wi-Fi. (meanwhile at Nick and Perry’s house) Wowser: Hey The Wi-Fi are you Kidding Me? Azura: What Just happen to the Wi-Fi? Wowser: it got disappeared i hope Nick and Perry didn't take the Wi-Fi. (Progress) Custard: It's Our Wi-Fi for Good. Gumball Watterson: Not So Fast Save-Ums we all you stole Our Wi-Fi. Spyro: Yeah, Stealing isn't right. The Red Death: Skunk, how dare you steal our Wi-Fi! Tai Lung: Rabbit, how dare you steal our Wi-Fi! Elora: Fox, how dare you steal our Wi-Fi! Kitty Katswell: Cujo, how dare you steal our Wi-Fi! Darth Vader: Pennywise, how dare you steal our Wi-Fi! Sora: Gage Creed, How dare you steal our Wi-Fi! Skunk: There's Something you should know The Red Death: What is It? Skunk: Blue's Clues has a Reboot. Spyro the Dragon, Toothless, Tyrannor, Red Claw, Lincoln Loud, Po, Alex, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai, The Red Death, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Elora, Kitty Katswell, Sora, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Ventus and Dudley Puppy looked shocked Drago's Bewilderbeast: Skunk We Can't Believe Blue's Clues has a Reboot! Sora: Oh My Goodness Gage Creed you Stole Our Wi-Fi so you can Enjoy Blue's Clues Reboot! Ventus: Yeah, You Know We Hate Blue's Clues so You'll be Punished by Terra and Aqua! Kitty Katswell: I Can't Believe you Stole Our Wi-Fi so you Can Enjoy Blue's Clues Reboot well geuss What?! I Won't Happen this Year! Lord Shen: Rabbit, You've been into alot of Trouble this Year by Stealing Wi-Fi and then you Enjoy Blue's Clues! Kai: We Hate Nick Jr. and your to Old for this! Elora: As for you Fox you'll be Punished for Stealing Wi-Fi and Enjoy Blue's Clues Reboot, but there's something you should know Sofia the First go Cancelled This Year! Alex: Sense you Stole the Wi-Fi I'm Calling Freedom League Guard to arrest you! Freedom League Guard: Save-Ums, you are under arrest for stealing the Wi-Fi! Because of what you did, you and Minami Luna are going to spend a huge amount of time in the cell in the Baron's Fortress until you learn to become good users like Sophie the Otter, Sarah West, Shaun the Sheep, Fix and Foxi, Leila Havannah, Lucky Luke, Star Butterfly, Uta Yumeno, Retsuko, Fenneko, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sailor Moon and characters from Shimajirō, Maple Town and The Get-Along Gang! Jazzi: No way! Not the cell in the Baron's Fortress! Please, the Save-Ums and I promise we'll be good! Freedom League Guard: Too bad, Save-Ums! This is what you will get for stealing the Wi-Fi! Category:Skunk's grounded days Category:Fox's grounded days Category:Rabbit's grounded days Category:Cujo's grounded days Category:Gage Creed's grounded days Category:Pennywise's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo